


All We Ever Do is Say Good-bye

by stirringofmysoul



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirringofmysoul/pseuds/stirringofmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Olympics come to a close Sid and Jonathan must say good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Ever Do is Say Good-bye

“Oh, fuck…” Sidney groaned as Jonathan pressed him up against the wall.

“No, we’re getting to that part,” Jonny teased him as he worried Sid’s lower lip between his teeth. 

The team had spent the better part of the afternoon and evening celebrating the win over Sweden. This time around it was Jonny’s turn to be the golden boy. It wasn’t a position he relished. He was more of a quiet leader, but the free beer had been a nice distraction until he could get Sid back to their room in the Olympic Village. 

“Well, get on with it th…” Sid said, a soft moan escaping from this throat rendering him speechless as Jonny’s teeth moved from his mouth to his shoulder blade. 

That was all the encouragement Jonny needed to begin undressing his teammate. His hands slid from his hips to underneath his shirt where his palms met Sid’s warm skin. The fabric crept along until he was able to slip it over his head and onto the floor. The sight of Sid’s bare chest was almost enough to distract him from going any further. He could have spent the entire evening just covering each inch of the newly exposed skin with his mouth, but it was rather obvious other parts of Sid needed attention as well. 

Jonny shifted Sid off the wall and walked backwards, his fingers fumbling with the belt on his partner’s jeans. The denim fell to the ground along with his boxers before Jonny even hit the edge of the bed (rather on the small side for sleeping, but big enough for the evening’s endeavors) and fell into the mattress. 

This time it was Sid’s turn to admire Jonny as he straddled his waist and slowly disrobed the alternate captain beneath him. As he was with everything he did Sid was slow and methodical as he peeled away the layers separating their skin. Jonny was practically breathless from his touch alone. 

Jonny leaned up and captured Sid’s lips in a long and deep kiss. It was possessive and dizzying, the taste a combination of alcohol and want. Jonny arched up, his hips rutting right against the captain’s own. The feeling of his body against Sid’s was almost enough to send him over the edge. Sensing the desperation radiating from Jonny, Sid wrapped his palm around his hardening dick and stroked slowly. 

This time it was Jonny’s turn to let out a low groan. He blinked his eyes opened and studied the man above him for a moment before he closed his eyes again, reveling under Sid’s skilled touch. 

When Jonny felt himself nearing the edge he wrapped his hand around Sid’s wrist, stilling the motion of his hand. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips before rolling Sid over onto his back. The two men were used to being in control, but Sid easily gave up his power to Jonny. 

He slicked two digits before pressing them into Sid, an action that elicited a curse word along with a whimper of Jonny’s name. It didn’t take long before he was ready for him. Jonny slowly removed his long fingers and replaced them with himself. Within seconds Sid was tightening around him. If it was possible to exist off of this feeling Jonny would gladly give up air and water. 

The weight of the gold medal against Jonny’s chest wasn’t nearly as heavy as the feeling in the pit of his stomach as the two lay side by side in the afterglow. Jonny knew this was going to happen. It wasn’t a surprise. The same thing had happened four years ago in Vancouver. The same thing happened every summer. 

That didn’t make it any easier. 

Sid chatted idly about the game, the plane ride home, and the rest of the season that still lay ahead of them. “Hello?” Sid asked with a chuckle. “You in there, buddy?” 

“Sorry…yeah, I know it’s really over,” Jonathan said, meaning it in more ways than the obvious. He shook head and tried to collect his thoughts. 

“I didn’t realize how badly I wanted it until now,” Sid said to him. 

Jonathan looked up at him rather curiously. “You’re kidding, right?” he asked him. “You were born wanting to win for Canada. I’m pretty sure your first word was gold.” 

“Not that…” Sid said softly. 

“Oh,” Jonny said in a similar whisper. 

“I hate saying good-bye to you,” Sid replied. He slid his fingertips along his jaw gently. “But maybe…”

Jonny turned his head and kissed his hand tenderly. “Maybe?” he encouraged him to finish his thought. 

“Maybe the fact we have to say good bye so often makes the time we do have together even more special,” Sid explained. 

The corners of his lips curled up into a small smile. Words couldn’t express the way he felt about Sid. He understood him in a way no one else ever could.


End file.
